In modern life, there are various sorts of electronic products, for example, motors and central processing units (CPUs) of computers, which generate heat during operation. With advancement of technologies and influences of world trend, the development direction of electronic products tends to be of high efficiency and to be of lightness, thinness, shortness, and smallness. Accordingly, the corresponding heat generated is getting higher and higher, and is less easy to be removed. If heat sinking is not emphasized, operating efficiencies of electronic products will be affected.
Take computers for example. Heat sink apparatuses, such as heat sink fins, are generally installed on modern CPUs such that heat generated by the CPUs can be conducted to the heat sink fins and thereby be removed. Furthermore, a fan can be installed on the heat sink fins to remove heat absorbed by the heat sink fins rapidly, and consequently to remove heat generated by CPUs indirectly. The processing frequencies of modern CPUs is getting higher and higher. Thereby, the amount of heat generated is getting greater and greater. However, because the area for heat sinking on heat sink fins is limited, the efficiency of heat sinking is limited accordingly. Thus, the CPUs tend to be overheated, and thereby cannot operate normally or will even burn out. In addition, heat sink fins are difficult to manufacture. The fabrication process takes much time, thus the production efficiency is low.
Moreover, because a great amount of heat is easy to be generated during the operation of motors, heat sink fins are installed on modern motors to remove heat generated by the motors. As described above, the heat-removing rate by the heat sink fins is limited. Thereby, for long operation time or under high-speed operations, heat accumulated in the motors will increase to the degree of affecting normal operations, or even to the degree of burning out the motors and resulting in danger.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a heat sink apparatus, which enhance heat-sinking efficiency by increasing areas for heat sinking. Hence, heat generated by electronic devices can be removed rapidly, and the problems described above can be solved.